


Like a Warm Moon

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Minus the misogyny racism and homophobia of that era (mostly), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: “Lady Amira,” a soft, masculine voice said somewhere to her right. “Hi.”Amira started, turning to the side. Her mouth opened softly for a moment as she stared at the most beautiful man she had ever met in her life. Her heart began to race in her chest, beating so loudly that she feared it would throw all of the dancers off of the beat of the music.(A Mazzouk Regency!AU)





	Like a Warm Moon

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I started writing this instead of doing my final project for one of my summer classes, so if I flunk out of grad school this is why. 
> 
> I'm so apprehensively excited for Mazzouk and Druck S4, and this fic was inspired by the final scene in the Abiball special. 
> 
> As always, all grammar, spelling and syntax errors are my own. I don't own Druck or any of the Skamiverse shows. Please excuse any historical inaccuracies such as titles or dances for this AU, and let us pretend it's in an alternative regency era where racism, homophobia, and misogyny aren't quite as rampant (though any and all of those things may make an appearance). 
> 
> Title comes from “On Crescents & Transition & Waning,” by Kayleb Rae Candrilli:  
>  _And it feels_
> 
> _important to say, that now,_  
>  _under all this almost newness,_
> 
> _I can watch my own heart as it beats._  
>  _I can look at my life more_
> 
> _closely than ever, and how beautiful_  
>  _it is, really, just under the skin,_
> 
> _alive & alive & alive—_  
>  _like a warm moon._

+++

Despite the general splendor of Duchess Hardenberg’s carriage, Lady Amira Thalia Mahmood was not having a grand time. It wasn’t for lack of trying on her part, nor the fault of her friends; no, the blame lay directly with her family. She knew she ought to put on a smiling face soon enough, as they were mere minutes away from the Lord and Lady Richter’s annual ball, which opened the season. However, not even the gentle teasing and laughter of her very dearest friends could shake her out of her funk. 

“Do you think Sir Schmidt will be attending tonight, Kiki?” Miss Samantha M’Pele asked in a playful tone.

Miss Kiki Machwitz looked at Samantha, known as Sam to her dearest friends, coyly. “And how would I know that?”

Sam tossed her intricately braided hair over one shoulder. “I have it on good authority that the two of you were kissing yesterday out on the -”

Kiki immediately snapped her head to stare daggers at Miss Hanna Jung. Hanna held her hands up, eyes going wide.

“Kiki! I didn’t say anything!”

“Even if she did,” Sam said disapprovingly, “You should have told me yourself. So, how was it? Did he use tongue?”

“Sam!” Duchess Mia Hardenberg gently tried to admonish her friend without laughing.

“Your Grace?” Same asked, clearly trying not to break into a grin. 

“As - as your chaperon for this evening,” Mia said, “I really must insist that we stay on topics that are fit for the ears of young ladies and -”

“Ugh, I really wish you would stop pretending to care about propriety just because you’re married,” Sam said, gently teasing Mia.

“If your parents heard these conversations, do you think they would let me continue to be your chaperone?” Mia shot back. “We just - we have to be more careful. Unless you want doddering old mothers chasing after you to preserve your virtue?”

Amira finally interjected, a small smile playing on her face. “What, Mia, do you think that there are spies hiding right in your very carriage?”

Mia pressed her lips together, clearly trying to hide a smile. “I’m just saying -”

“No, he did not use tongue,” Kiki interjected. “This time.”

“Kiki!” Mia threw her hands up, resigned. 

“What?” Kiki widened her eyes, pretending to look innocent. “Come on. It’s not as though none of you have done the same. Why, Mia even you can’t say that you and Hardenberg didn’t break some rules before you were married.”

Amira watched as Mia’s face turned slightly red. Amira pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. Although Mia and Alexander, the Lord Hardenberg, were a love match, Amira knew that wasn’t the only reason they had to get married so quickly. Mia quickly cut her eyes at Amira, and then Hanna, as if to warn them not to say anything. Hanna began to laugh, trying to cover it up by coughing delicately into her handkerchief. 

“It’s true,” Sam said, jumping in to defend Kiki. “All of us have at least kissed during our courtships. Why, Hanna, you kissing Sir Augustin is exactly what broke his engagement to Miss Leonie!” 

Hanna groaned. “That was two years ago!”

Amira hid her laugh behind her hand as the carriage rolled to a stop. Sam slid the heavy curtains aside, peering out of the window. The bright lights of the Richter's home, Abi Manor, illuminated the carriage, catching onto the gold details of Amira’s dress and making it sparkle. Amira smiled as she looked down at the detailing, gently running her fingers across her lap. Her friends all pushed towards the window to take a look at the manor, exclaiming over the rainbow-colored decorations and the fashion of other party goers. 

There was a short rap on the carriage door, before a footman swung it open with a flourish. Amira followed her friends out of the carriage. As she stepped onto the ground, she took a steadying breath and made sure the small smile on her face stayed there. She would not, she said to herself with a forceful cheer, allow her parents to ruin her good evening. 

+++

Amira, Mia, and Hanna stood near the buffet of appetizers and mini desserts, staring in abject fascination as Sam danced the waltz with Lord Abdi Ates. 

“Oh dear,” Hanna said, wincing as Abdi said something and then beamed at Sam, causing her to trip over her own feet. 

“Lord Ates certainly is… attentive,” Mia said, not unkindly.

“He looks like wants to devour her,” Amira said, not kindly at all. 

“It’s sweet how much he likes her,” Hanna argued unconvincingly. 

“Yeah, but he certainly needs to dial back the enthusiasm,” Amira argued. “Sam doesn’t like to be smothered, and if he really knew her, then he would know that. I don’t think this is a good match at all.” 

“Maybe not,” Mia said, frowning, “but she did agree to waltz with him. Maybe they’re both just trying to get to know each other better.” 

The strains of the music signaled the end of the dance. Amira watched as Sam smiled graciously at Abdi, and slide around him to briskly walk towards the buffet table. Abdi stood still for a moment, looking shocked that Sam didn’t even allow him to walk her back to his group. Amira winced slightly, a small snippet of pity blooming in her ribcage, as she watched his face. He seemed to swallow and then pasted a smile on his face, before turning and walking in the opposite direction of the ballroom.

“Ouch,” Hanna muttered. 

Once Sam reached the group, she reached out and plucked the flute of champagne right from Mia’s hand. She downed the entire drink in one gulp, and then placed it on the table beside her. 

“Sam!” Mia sighed, before flagging another server.

“I’m sorry, but I needed it,” Sam said. “Lord Ates is…”

“Clearly infatuated?” Hanna tried.

“Coming on too strong,” Sam winced. “I genuinely like him and he is nice, but it’s like he doesn’t know how to talk to a woman, let alone flirt with her. He kept talking about his tongue -”

Mia’s face shifted into an appropriate mask of anger for a chaperone. “He what!”

Sam waved her hand. “Not in an inappropriate way.”

Amira wondered, “What other way is there…?”

A servant wandered towards the group, offering his tray of champagne flutes to them all. Amira shook her head and smiled a thanks as the Mia, Hanna, and Sam all reached for glasses. Sam continued her story once the servant wandered off to another group nearby.

“He was talking about how when he was a child, the doctor told his parents that his tongue was really long,” Sam said before taking a large gulp of champagne. “But, not, and I quote, ‘in a disgusting way.’”

“Oh dear,” Hanna said, trying not to laugh.

+++

Amira smiled at Sir Jonas Augustin as he filled in his name on her dance card for a mazurka later. She hadn’t much liked him when he and Hanna had been courting, and she still had her reservations about his mannerisms. However, they had grown up together, they all had, and he did know how to make her laugh. She supposed they were friends, if the use of his first name was any indication.

“I’m surprised that your family isn’t here tonight,” he said, motioning to his own parents on the other side of the ballroom. “My mother would have loved to say hello.”

The smile froze on her face. “Yes, I’m sure my mother would’ve loved that too. But they’re busy packing. They’ll be leaving for Egypt soon, you see.”

“Oh,” Jonas said politely. “What will they -”

“Excuse me!” a loud voice interrupted his sentence. 

Amira looked up towards a flash of dark blue as a gentleman with glasses and blonde hair a bit too long strolled up to them, smiling. Amira wanted to be grateful for the brief respite, but then she glanced at Jonas. He had immediately paled and looked to be a moment from groaning in despair. 

“You must be the famous Mr. Augustin,” the stranger said, bowing. 

Jonas nodded stiffly, opening his mouth to speak.

The stranger cut him off again. “Miss Jung has told me so many wonderful things about you.”

“Yes,” Jonas said. “I -”

“It’s simply marvelous how the two of you remained close, after the engagement was broken off,” he continued. “I don’t think I could ever stay friendly with someone who had jilted me.”

Amira’s eyes bugged out, and she was thankful that she hadn’t taken a sip of her lemonade as the stranger spoke. She glanced quickly at Jonas, whose face had slipped into a calm veneer. Jonas simply nodded his head, and gestured towards Amira. 

“I believe we’ve been accidentally rude to the Lady,” Jonas said. “If I may introduce the two of you?”

“Oh!” the stranger said, looking bashful. “Apologies, of course.”

“Lady Amira, Viscount Stefan. My Lord, Lady Amira Thalia Mahmood, daughter of the Marquess of Bakkoush.”

“A pleasure, my Lady,” Lord Stefan bowed.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Amira smiled back. 

Amira waited for Lord Stefan to say anything more to her about recognizing her name, but he just smiled at her blankly. For a moment, her heart sank. Had Hanna not spoken about her to him? Amira had been hearing about Lord Stefan for the past few weeks from her friend, but had never had the opportunity to meet him yet. As the moments ticked on though, she internally shook herself, deciding that couldn’t have been the case. No, Lord Stefan just seemed too self-centered to have remembered any name Hanna had brought up to her. 

Besides Jonas’s name, of course, she thought wryly. 

“Ah, to be young and free of responsibilities,” Lord Stefan sighed eventually.

It was clearly bait, and Amira glanced at Jonas. He was already looking at her, as if asking her if either of them really needed to bite. Amira pursed her lips slightly, trying to signal to him that Hanna liked him for a reason, so they should at least try to engage him. 

“Are you quite busy, my Lord?” Amira asked, trying to sound more interested than she was.

“Oh yes. Ever since my father passed a few years ago, passing on the title to me, life has been quite busy,” he said. “So many accounts to take care of, properties to tend to.”

“Ah,” Amira said politely.

“All that boring stuff,” he said. “Count your blessings that you’re a second son, Sir Augustin!”

Amira jerked as Jonas went impossibly still. She was a moment away from pulling him away, propriety be damned, when a friendly voice interjected into the conversation. 

“It’s a really nice party, huh?” 

Suddenly, two bodies were blocking Amira’s view of Lord Stefan. She blinked for a moment, before recognizing the men in front of her. They were the Dukes of Florenzi, their Graces Matteo and David Schreibner. David looked over his shoulder and threw Amira a roguish wink, which Amira returned with her own genuine smile. 

“Indeed,” Lord Stefan said, blinking. “I don’t believe we are acquainted. Viscount of Stefan. I’ve been courting dear Miss Jung.”

David bowed low, almost mockingly. “Duke of Florenzi. I’m married to his Grace.”

The party shifted slightly, with Matteo almost directly in front of Jonas, and David and Amira flanking him on either side. Amira almost frowned at the strange formation, but then caught the flash of gratefulness on Jonas’s face. It dawned on Amira that the newlyweds were just trying to protect their dear friend. 

“Ah, yes, we were just speaking about the responsibilities of being a peer,” Lord Stefan said. “How fortunate you two must be to have each other. I’m eager for the day that I have someone to share the viscountcy with, as well. It’s such a heavy burden.”

“We’re on our extended honeymoon,” Matteo said easily. “So we haven’t had to deal with any burdens just yet.”

“Ah,” Lord Stefan said. “I see.”

“Mhm.”

“And where have your travels taken you?”

“Oh,” David said casually. “Here and there.”

The air between them seemed to stale significantly, and Amira wished she was standing anywhere but here. David and Matteo had twin looks upon their faces of pleasant disinterest, while Jonas appeared to be trying his best not to smirk. Lord Stefan smiled blandly. Would it be rude of her to -

“Excuse me, my Lady?” a low voice asked behind her.

Amira sent up a quick prayer of thanks, and turned to see a servant bowing low to her. When he straightened, Amira could see that he was wearing her family’s crest; she frowned, not recognizing this man.

“Yes?” she asked, furrowing her brow. 

“I have an urgent message from you, from your eldest brother,” he said. “Your parents directed me here.”

Amira blinked. Essam had sent a messenger to tell her something? A feeling of dread pooled in her stomach. She didn’t think it was good news if her family had him come to the Richter ball instead of leaving a message at home.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Amira said, glancing over to her friends and Lord Stefan.

David gave her a look of concern. “Of course, my Lady.”

“We better get a move on as well,” Matteo added, glancing at Jonas and David. “I’ve promised us for the next round of poker, which should be starting soon.”

Lord Stefan said, “Oh, that would be -”

“Table’s all full, unfortunately,” Matteo said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Perhaps the next game?”

Lord Stefan flushed slightly, recognizing a dismissal when he saw one. “Ah, of course. Have fun, boys.”

Amira held her tongue at the slight, even though she felt her eyes go wide. Rather than engage in this, she curtseyed and followed the servant out of the ballroom. 

“Pardon me,” she said as they walked. “I don’t believe we are acquainted?” 

+++

By the time Amira walked back into the ballroom, the festivities were in full swing. Amira was so distracted that she was having trouble locating any of her friends along the walls. She paused just at the edge of the dancefloor, assuming at least one of them was one of blurs of color dancing by her. Every time she tried to focus on one of them, though, all she could see were the sloppy lines of her brother’s handwriting dancing in front of her eyes.

_Amira, please, you mustn't tell anyone, not even Mama and Baba. I’ll explain in full once Omar and I come home. We should be there in a few weeks’ time._

A loud snap brought Amira back to the ballroom, and she blinked up in surprise. Matteo and David were peering into her face quizzically, as if they had been calling her name for quite some time. Amira shook her head and forced out a small, silly laugh.

“I’m sorry, I was woolgathering,” Amira said.

“In the middle of a crowded ballroom?” David shot back incredulously.

Matteo raised an eyebrow. “Is everything all right?”

Amira kept the pleasant smile on her face and tried not to touch the pocket of her gown, where Essam’s letter was stowed. She could swear she could feel the parchment on her skin, burning a mark into her, even though she knew that was impossible. 

“Yes, of course,” Amira said. “Everything’s fine.”

Their Graces nodded at Amira almost in unison. She could tell that they didn’t believe her, but were far too polite to pry anymore. She breathed a small sigh of relief, just as the last strains of the music faded out. Amira searched for her friends as the dancers began to disperse, but was then distracted by the tinkling sound of silverware hitting glass. 

Everyone in the ballroom turned their heads towards the orchestra, where Lady Leonie Richter was tapping a knife against her champagne glass. Close by, her parents, the Duke and Duchess Richter, smiled at her proudly. There was a low murmur of excitement among the crowd; the Richter ball was infamous for having grand surprises to titillate their guests. Amira smiled, remembering the acrobatic dancers who swung from the ceiling and handed out roses at last year’s ball. 

“Good evening, everyone,” Leonie said. “If I may have your attention?”

The cheers and applause that went through the room were definitely genuine, and Amira’s smile blossomed into a grin. Someone gently touched her arm, and she turned to see Mia and her husband, Duke Hardenberg, sliding into the space next to her. Amira mouthed a greeting at Alex, who winked back at her. Mia tucked her hand into the crook of Amira’s arm.

“I’d like to again welcome you all to our annual ball,” she said smiling deviously. “And cordially invite you… to evacuate the premises.”

The murmurs of excitement turned to confusion and then shock. Amira looked around, and only then did she notice large swaths of people dressed all in black, except for their colorful, bejeweled face masks, enter the ballroom. Amira stumbled a bit as other party goers began to crowd together, not exactly excited by this new development. Leonie continued to smile as the newcomers began to bow low to her guests, and then offer their arms to escort them all out of the ballroom. Besides her, Mia began to laugh excitedly, and pulled on both Amira and Alex to follow the crowd. 

Amira’s heart began to race as the ball spilled out onto the balcony and then down the grand staircase, pushing forward into the Richter’s grand gardens. Despite the late hour, the lawn was illuminated by light, the candles all somehow flickering the colors of the rainbow. As Amira stepped onto the grass, someone in a bright green mask appeared beside her. Wordlessly, they offered her a paper cup full of colorful… something. 

Amira frowned down at it, allowing Mia to herd her out deeper into the lawn, wondering what exactly she was holding in her hand. Lifting it up to her face carefully, she sniffed delicately; it smelled like powder, or perhaps some sort of chalk. She turned her face to ask a question, just as they reached the large fountain that was the centerpiece of the lawn, when the sky exploded into color. 

A number of guests began to shriek, but the sound was quickly overwhelmed by shouts of joy and peals of laughter. Towards the edge of the crowd, the masked people were flinging their paper cups out, making the colorful powders spray all over the ball guests. A number of people jumped out of the way, scurrying back towards the house to prevent themselves from getting dirty. If Amira hadn’t been so intrigued, she might have been one of them. But as blues, reds, yellows sprinkled across her hijab and dress, she could only laugh in delight. Beside her, Mia tossed her paper cup out into the air, raining down bright pink. Amira looked down into her cup of green and then did the same, tossing her arm out as far as it would go. 

Everything was a mess of hazy colors. In the candlelight, the whole rainbow seemed to glow every time someone shifted or laughed. The joy of the surprise seemed to make everyone forget social conventions for a moment, as well. Mia leaped into Alex’s arms and they kissed passionately; just a few feet away, Abdi was twirling Sam around and around before she pulled him into a happy hug. Amira felt a tug on her wrists, and suddenly she was pulled into a waltz by Hanna, with Kiki cheering them on close by. 

It was, Amira thought, absolutely lovely.

+++

“I’ve never experienced anything like that,” Hanna said with a blissful sigh.

Amira and her friends were sitting around the fountain, enjoying the warm night’s breeze and one another’s company. The gardens had cleared; an hour or so after the last cup of powder had been thrown, and the novelty of it all began to fade, everyone seemed to remember exactly what they were wearing. Slowly, everyone began to make their way back into the manor, simply so they could wipe the powder from their faces and dab at their ruined silks in the powder rooms. Oddly enough, Amira thought, no one really seemed to mind. While she had no doubt there would be many complaints by servants who couldn’t get the powder out later, it didn’t seem like practicality was on anyone’s mind.

“Wasn’t it just divine?” Lady Sara Adamczyk smiled as she and Leonie walked by, arm in arm. 

“Honestly, it was infinitely better than the water fight two years ago,” Kiki said. “My skirts were so sodden I could barely move!”

The duo laughed before making their way back into the manor. Amira smiled to herself. The two would be engaged before the season was over, she was sure of it. 

Hanna sighed again, this time sadly. “I’m really going to miss this.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

Hanna shrugged delicately. “How many more moments like this will we have? I feel like we’ve all been so busy as of late, and things are only going to become more hectic as the season swells. We’re all going to be looking for spouses, and traveling, and working towards educations…”

Mia said, “Oh Hanna.”

“I’m not blaming any of us for that, of course,” Hanna said quickly. “But things are going to change. They have to. It’s not like when we all first came out into society, and it was all fun and games and flirting. Things are becoming quite serious.”

Kiki sniffed slightly, covering it up with a little cough. Amira leaned over to wrap her arms around her friend, knowing she was hiding tears. 

“Do things really have to change?” Mia asked. “Look at me. I’m married now, and not much is different...”

“You can’t really say that,” Sam said. “Not that we blame you. But we do see you a bit less. And you have your trip to Spain coming up.”

Mia sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“Let’s just make a promise to each other?” Hanna pleaded, eyes wide. “We’ll promise each other that we’re spending as much time together as we can this season, and afterwards, too.”

Amira thought of the fight she had with her parents earlier and swallowed guiltily. 

“Even when we’re not together,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. “In - letters.”

“Yes,” Mia nodded, “I’ll send you all so many letters!”

“Every day?” Sam smiled.

Mia grinned back at her. “For sure.”

They all got up and hugged one another, squeezing each other tightly. Amira found herself somewhere between Kiki and Mia, her head tucked into Hanna’s neck and Sam’s fingers gently gripping her shoulders. For a moment, it was as if their friendship and love was the only thing in the world. All too soon, their grasps on each other slackened, and then they were all stepping away. Amira had to take a moment to gather herself to stop from crying. It was a partially morose, partially deeply loving feeling that was emerging up her throat. One glance at her friends, and she knew they were all feeling the same way.

“Oh, enough of this,” Sam said, eyes shining brightly. “Shall we go back inside for more champagne and more dancing?”

Hanna gave a small squeak. “Yes, immediately. Sorry girls, I forgot that I promised Lord Stefan the next minuet.” 

Amira bit down on her lip to keep herself from saying anything about Lord Stefan as the other girls gave their consent, teasing Hanna about it. She hurried towards the manor, just as the strains of the orchestra starting up again sounded. Sam and Kiki looped arms and strolled after her. Amira sighed after them, about to take a step to move before Mia gently rested her hand on her arm.

“Amira, is everything alright?” she asked quietly. “You had the strangest look on your face…”

Amira nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Mia stared at her for a moment, before wincing slightly. “It’s Lord Stefan, isn’t it?”

Amira’s nostrils flared slightly and she hedged, “Well…”

“I met him earlier and he was quite.... Something,” Mia said. “He practically ignored me to speak to Alex about our horses, of all things, and then didn’t even seem to recognize me when I introduced myself as Hanna’s friend.”

Amira grimaced. “Sir Augustin introduced us and he acted as though he had never heard my name before. He certainly has an air of self-importance.”

“Yes. But if Hanna likes him...”

“Does she though?” Amira asked bluntly. “He seems so awful.”

“Sometimes people just touch you here,” Mia said, gently tapping her heart. “Without rhyme or reason.”

“I suppose,” Amira said doubtfully. “But they really don’t seem well suited.”

Mia hesitated for a moment. “Amira… are you sure it’s not something else?”

Amira resisted the urge to push her hand into her pocket, her brother’s letter feeling like it was still burning a hole through her dress. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not just Lord Stefan, is it?”

Amira shifted her eyes away. “I...” 

“I noticed you were quiet when Kiki was talking about Sir Schmidt, and then you had something to say not only about Lord Stefan but about Sir Ates earlier,” Mia said. “And...”

Amira blinked as Mia spoke, unable to understand what she was trying to get out. This all felt like news to her, though of course Mia wasn’t lying. However, she made it seem like some kind of intentional pattern, and Amira didn’t know what to say. 

“And I know you just want the girls to be happy,” Mia said. “I do too. But I also think you’re being… a bit… harsh?”

“Harsh?”

“Yes,” Mia said. “And I just think… well. Amira, you haven’t fallen for anyone, not really. And I think it’s because you’re not… giving people a chance the same way the rest of us are.”

Amira’s mouth dropped open. She was speechless. 

“I’m just saying, I mean, I completely understand. You know how I was before I met Alex. And then… well. Sometimes we see things in people no one else does. And I just am worried that you’re not opening up enough.” Mia frowned, seemingly at herself. 

Amira opened and then closed her mouth, a bit like a fish. She was still so shocked that this conversation was happening at all. Is this what all of her friends thought, when she voiced a critical opinion of their beaus? That she was just being too judgmental because she herself hadn’t fallen in love yet? It was true that she hadn’t seriously considered anyone who had begun to court her, but that was because she didn’t feel anything more but friendship for them. It wasn’t as though she didn’t believe in love or didn’t think she would fall in love; she just didn’t see the point of pursuing something when she felt nothing romantic. And now, with her parents plans for the end of the season... well, falling in love didn't quite make any sense, now did it? 

“My word, Mia,” Amira said finally. “You make it sound like I’m a bitter old maid.”

“No! That’s not it at all,” Mia rushed to say. “Oh, I’m mucking this all up. I’m sorry. Look, there are half a dozen if not more gentlemen and ladies who would love to court you, but you’re just pleasant and kind to everyone.”

“That’s because all I feel for them are pleasant and kind feelings,” Amira said. 

“And that’s fine. But just… I think you should just try and be more open,” Mia said. “To something more.”

“For both myself and for Kiki, Hanna and Sam?” Amira asked.

Mia looked relieved. “Yes, that’s it exactly.” 

Amira just made a small, affirming noise. She had no idea what to do or say with all of this information. Mia opened her mouth again, when someone called out her name. The pair looked up onto the top of the grand staircase to see Alex smiling down at them and beckoning.

“Oh, I must be missing our dance,” Mia said. “I have to run. But look - Amira, I really do just want you to be happy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Amira said. “And - go. Dance with your husband. I’ll be right behind you.”

Mia smiled at her gratefully. She reached out and squeezed Amira’s hand before lifting her skirts slightly and racing up the stairs. Amira watched as Alex stared at his wife, the joy he felt at watching her clearly shining on his face. She turned away just after she met him, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

She stared into the pool of the fountain with a quiet sigh. 

+++

Amira tried not to frown as she leaned against a column near the doorway, staring at the dance floor. Mia and Alex, Sam and Abdi, David and Matteo, Hanna and Lord Stefan - almost all of her friends were out there, laughing and enjoying themselves. Was Mia right? Was Amira just too… judgmental? She even had to admit to herself that she was quick to write off Alex and Matteo, when she first really started to get to know them. And now, she could count them amongst her friends, she thought, Matteo especially. 

But was it so wrong to hold a love interest to such a high standard? Mia had also done so, and it was only after Alex had proven himself had she fallen in love. And Matteo and David had experienced their fair share of a bumpy road before it ended in matrimony as well. What was wrong, Amira frowned, with wanting to protect one’s heart, and the hearts of one’s loved ones, a bit? Was she really dismissing anyone who she could fall in love with, just because that initial spark didn’t hit her immediately? Was she writing off her friend’s potentially happy endings just because they didn’t seem perfect in the now?

Amira sighed again just as Kiki wandered up to her, a glum expression on her face. Kiki nudged her gently with her shoulder, and Amira moved over slightly so Kiki could lean against the column with her, staring out at all of the dancers. 

“You look about as miserable as I feel,” Kiki sighed.

Amira looked up at her friend. “You look about as miserable as you feel.”

“Sir Schmidt never showed up,” Kiki said unhappily. “And Lady Richter confirmed that he had sent in an RSVP. Yesterday when he called on me he even said, ‘make sure you save me a waltz.’ Why would he say that if he wasn’t going to show up?”

Amira opened her mouth to tell Kiki that he was probably just thoughtlessly flirting, but then clamped it shut again. Her eyes caught onto Mia and Alex, twirling around without a care in the world. 

“I don’t know,” Amira said instead. “Maybe an emergency came up?”

“An emergency?” Kiki blinked as if that was not the answer she was expecting, making a pit form in Amira’s stomach. “Perhaps…”

“Surprise!” A voice popped out of nowhere.

Amira jumped, and Kiki’s hand flew to her mouth to stop a small shriek from coming out. Suddenly, Amira’s vision of the dance floor was blocked by none other than her two older brothers, Essam and Omar. She stood in shock, staring at them as they laughed at her and pulled her into hugs. They looked a bit worse for wear, as if they had come straight to the ball after getting back to the city. Amira barely put her arms around Omar to hug him back when Essam started speaking.

“What are you two doing here?” she interrupted.

“Didn’t you get my letter?” Essam asked.

Amira fidgeted with her skirt. “Yes, actually, I just got it tonight -” 

“Tonight?” Essam’s eyes went wide. “That’s impossible. I sent it over a month ago, with the explicit instructions that it get to you as soon as possible. It should’ve gotten here a fortnight ago.” 

“Well,” Amira said helplessly, “it didn’t. Did you come here right after getting off your ship?”

Omar grinned. “We did stop at home first, but Mama and Baba said you’d be here. We wanted to surprise you!” 

Amira shook her head with a little laugh. “Well… I definitely am surprised…”

Beside her, Kiki gave a delicate cough. Amira jumped again; she had practically forgotten that her friend was standing next to her. Amira blushed, and quickly made the introductions between her friend and her brothers. She glared at Essam as he bowed over Kiki’s hand a bit too long, a glint in his eye as he straightened up. Kiki smiled at him genuinely, seeming more delighted than Amira had seen her for most of the evening. As the dance came to an end, the orchestra immediately started into a Scotch reel. Amira caught the look of delight that crossed Kiki’s face.

Essam must have seen it, too. “Miss Machwitz, would you like to dance? Given you have no other partner -”

“Yes!” Kiki beamed. “I’d be delighted.”

Amira opened her mouth to say no, that she and Essam should find a quiet place to talk, but the pair had already walked out onto the dance floor. She sighed, shaking her head. She watched as Omar followed after them, eager to join in on the fun as well. Sam caught sight of him, genuine pleasure spreading across her face at seeing an old friend again. She flapped her hand at Abdi and grabbed onto Omar’s arm, ostensibly asking him if he wanted to dance. Abdi looked affronted, and then stepped between the two. Omar clapped him on the shoulder in an easy-going way, smiling at both of them, while Sam rolled her eyes. 

“Lady Amira,” a soft, masculine voice said somewhere to her right. “Hi.”

Amira started, turning to the side. Her mouth opened softly for a moment as she stared at the most beautiful man she had ever met in her life. Her heart began to race in her chest, beating so loudly that she feared it would throw all of the dancers off of the beat of the music. She gripped her glass of lukewarm lemonade tightly, bringing it up to her face, hoping to mask some of the red that was rushing to her cheeks as she blushed. 

“Hi,” she answered softly, all manners and polite social conventions flying out of her head. 

He smiled down at her, his eyes glittering with mischief as he did so. Amira’s mouth felt impossibly dry, so she gulped down some of her lemonade. She tried not to choke at how badly it tasted from the warmth of the ballroom and her sweaty palm. Instead, she awkwardly smiled up at him before glancing down and away.

“Would you like another lemonade?” he asked her. 

Amira shook her head quickly. “No, no thank you. I - you know, I think I’ll go to the balcony, to get some fresh air.”

Something flashed across his face for a moment, but then he nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Amira flushed even deeper, realizing that it seemed like she was giving him the cut. Although he continued to smile at her, something seemed to be missing from his eyes. Without letting herself investigate why, Amira felt her dread washing over her embarrassment. Before she knew it, her mouth was opening and her tongue was trying to rectify its past mistake. 

“Would you - I mean, if you would like -” she cursed internally, hoping he didn’t think she sounded like a bumbling fool. “Maybe you would also like some fresh air.”

His smile widened into something softer and more intimate, as if that one statement was something he had been waiting his whole life to hear. It was contagious; she smiled back at him, lowering her glass of lemonade glass.

“I’d love to,” he said. 

+++


End file.
